Silent Love
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Lady as feelings for Lucia but Lucia only loves men other words she is stright. How far will the burntte go to win the red heads love? Lucia X Lady


_Sometimes I can't control the thoughts I have...mostly the lustful longing ones. It's natural to think like this...but people say loving a woman is wrong. Its forbidden ... but I can't help it if I was born a female and love another female with lustful and romanized feelings. Its what I need...and I will have it soon...but for now I will keep these feelings I have for a certain red headed women a secret...until I find the time were I will confess all...Lucia please..._

Chapter One

I woke up early like every morning, but today something seems different. I sighed and brushed my short black hair. My Bi-colored eyes scan the room as I search for my toothbrush. Lately at the Devil May Cry it's so crowded. Lucia came to visit as well as Trish and we all staying here at the same time with the pig Dante.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I could hear Dante's loud snoring from his room. I rolled my eyes. He was so lazy. I glanced out in the hallway I heard foots steps coming to the bathroom door, then a soft knock.

" May I come in?" asked a soft voice with a foreign accent. It must have been Lucia. I quickly rinsed and spit into he sink then letting the water run. I soon turned it off and wiped my mouth with a towel. Slowly I walked to the door opening it.

Lucia smiled warmly at me that made my heart skip a beat. " I didn't know anyone else that got up at the crack of dawn besides me," she said softly with her sweet and cool accent. I found my face hot and looked away I quickly walked passed her and into my room. I saw her blinking in confusion as she walked into the bathroom. I let out a sigh.

I realized I forgot my toothbrush in the bathroom. I never kept it in there because of Dante's nasty habits of using it. I quickly and quietly made my way back to the bathroom. I heard the water running. Lucia must be in the shower. I gulped softly and open the door. My eyes widen at the sight. Lucia was there naked ready to get in the shower I felt my face become very hot and my heart speed up its beats. 

Lucia blushed and blinked "did you forget something?" she said wrapping the black towel around her body. I watch motionless frozen in some kind of shock. Lucia blinked and grabbed my blue tooth brush 

"You must of forgot your toothbrush" she said handing it to me. I blushed and took it quickly. Lucia smiled "There you go" she said happily and softly. I blushed and turned and ran out slamming the door. I breathed heavily and try to calm down. I felt my heart beat against my chest. How was I supposed to look at her now? I saw her naked for heaven's sake. 

I went back to my room and got changed in my normal attire. I looked at my guns checking them. Today was Sunday and demons are never around on the holy day that God created. So it was a nice day off. The image of Lucia naked ran through my mind. I felt my heart pound again and my face feeling hot.

I shook my head, no! Those thoughts are bad! God Dante must be rubbing off on me...I should smack him a couple of times that always made me feel better. I chuckled at the thought. I stood up and walked to the door.

I walked down the hall I stopped at the stairs. "Lady!" I heard my name and turned it was Lucia she was down with the shower and all wet wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. I blushed and blinked "Y-Yes?" I try to say. Lucia smiled warmly.

" Trish and I are going to see a movie later do you want to come?" She asked politely. I blinked and nodded " Sure I have nothing plan" I said with out thinking. Lucia faces brighten up " Okay meets us at the door soon after breakfast. It will be just us girls no boys allowed!" she said smiling. I chuckled a little she was so innocent, though she was some kind of demon she was pure. I admire it.

"Okay let go get some food I'm so hungry!" Lucia said walking by mean I felt her foot trip over mine and I found we both where falling. I grabbed her and moved her on top of me so she wouldn't get hurt. I held her tightly as we both fell down the stairs. I felt a surge of pain as we landed.

"Lady! Lady!!!" I heard Lucia calling. Things started to go black I think I passed out. Lucia ran over to Dante who was ordering a pizza in the other room. I saw him rush over but it was hard to see him my vision was becoming blurry. I felt a warm liquid under my head. I blinked and saw red on my hands. It was blood.

I felt Dante pick me up shaking me a little then I heard his voice "hay Lady! Lady!" My vision started to return I felt a pain in my head again. I blinked and glanced around. "What...?" I asked. Dante let out a sigh of relief. "Good that was a nasty fall," he said.

I looked around "Wait is Lucia alright!" I asked very worried. Dante nodded "yes she ran to the drug store to get some bandages for your head" he said. Trish walked in with a rag and some water.

Dante picked up the rag and put it in the water then grabbed it ringing it out and started to clean up the wound on my head. " You have a concussion," he said. I rolled my eyes " yeah whatever" I said.

Dante chuckled " just lean against the wall for support" he said to me. I did, I felt like I was going to throw up. I wanted too I felt so sick. I heard the door open Lucia was back with the bandages she was breathing hard she must of ran there and back. She hurried over and knelt down handing the bag to Dante.

I noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. Was she crying? Crying for me...? I coughed a little as Dante wrapped the bandage around me. Trish got up and went to get some water for me to drink. I took the bottle and drank is slowly. I felt my senses returning.

I stood up and walked to the couch and sat down. Dante got up from the floor with the bowl of bloody water and rag. He enters the kitchen and Trish followed. Lucia stood there sniffling.

I glanced at her "Are You okay your not hurt are you?" Lucia jumped at the sound of my voice and walked over and sat down next to me. "A little just a sprain ankle nothing major"

I blinked, she ran to the store with a hurt ankle. "Lucia let me see," I said bluntly. Lucia blinked and brought her leg up. It was black and blue. It was also very swallen. "Stay put don't walk on it for a while" I said getting up. I enter the kitchen and got a bag and some ice. I put the ice in the plastic bag and tied the handles. I walked back out and placed it on Lucia's leg.

She jumped a little it was cold. I sat down and turned on the T.V. Lucia glanced at me looking worried. I glanced back at her "I'm fine so please stop crying" I said wiping some tears away. I saw her face turn slightly red. I smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. 

I sighed; I knew Lucia wouldn't love me back. I heard her talking to Dante one night. She stated she only loved men...she was straight. I sighed sadly and got up "Excuse me I'm going for a walk. Don't move stay here and watch TV " I said. Lucia blinked and nodded watching TV.

I headed out the door of the Devil May Cry. I headed to the woods. It was quite so I can think. I sat near the pond staring at the murky water. "I wish. I could be with her...I'll give up anything to be with her, but alas she only loves men...not women..." I said to myself. " I wish I was a man, then I could win her heart and be with her always." I continue. This was my most selfish wish and the stupidest.

Unknown by me that something was listening to my wish something very powerful the water of the pond started to boil. I blinked and got a closer look. I found my self-falling in. I glanced around I kept sinking and sinking, but the pond was this deep. I struggled to breath something was pulling me down. The water turned clear and blue.

I looked around and found that seaweed pulled me down. I saw a figure swim near me. Something like a mermaid. The figure has long green hair and the body of a woman. She was naked and I blinked looking at her. She moved closer to me with her bright blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. Soon I could breath under the water.

" I heard your wish my dear," said the women. I blinked " who are you?" I asked glancing around " and how can I breathe under water?" The figure smiled 'I'm the spirit of the forest and water. I given you some of my power to breathed under water for a short time." the spirit said.

I blinked I was confused. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. The pain in my head started to fade and the bandage started to vanish. "The water here has healing abilities" the Spirit said.

I glanced at her she smiled "I heard our wish and its my job to grant them" she said. I blinked and stay quite. She smiled and moved close to me. "So you wish to be a man to love a another female...that's not a normal wish, but it will be interesting." she said running her finger down my arm.

I blinked as she ran her hand down my cheek then beasts, stomach and then legs. "Let me have your female form" she said. I blinked and nodded. This would be for Lucia. The spirit smiled and waved her hand. The water started to glow.

I glanced around as it moved all over my body I saw my clothes being ripped off. It felt like a whirlpool around me. It was around me. I felt the change start. It was painful. My bones got bigger... my muscles started to grow and stretch. The water started to change into a white color. O felt my self-fall back only to be caught in the middle of the whirlpool.

My hair got longer and thicker however the darkness of my hair was still the same my breasts started to shrink and I felt my self become taller. I blushed and felt something between my legs it was long. It was 'my' manhood. I wanted to scream it was painful but I held in my cries.

The water stopped and returned to normal. The Spirit held a blue water lily in her hand. "This is water your female form changed into while you changed, " she said. I blinked and looked at it. The Spirit looked me over "Very nice" she said. I felt my self being lifted out of the water.

I made it to the top and coughed. My coughs where deeper and more mannish, but it wasn't too bad. I kind of liked the way it sounded. I swam to the shore and grabbed the grass lying on my back breathing hard. I soon sat up and glanced in the water looking at my reflection. I blushed a little my face was more manly I glanced down at my body my muscles. I was built like Dante. I glanced farther down and looked at my manhood. I was right it was long and big. I bet it was longer than Dante I make him jealous I thought to my self-chuckling.

I glanced around I need some clothing. I looked around and walked around. I was weak from the transformation. I glanced around looking for some type of attire. I found a man camping by himself. I hid behind a tree " Hey" I said. The man turned and walked over " I need to barrow a jacket or smething." I said. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed his leather jacket and handed it to me. I thanked him and put it on.

I made my way back to the Devil May Cry. I noticed Dante's car was gone. I walked in and saw Lucia half asleep on the couch. I sighed and walked over leaning against the wall. She blinked and got up. "Don't get up sit down Lucia," I said. She blinked having a look of confusion on her face.

" Who are you?" she asked. I moved closer to her. I heard her gasped as she figured out who I am. She stood up anyway and walked over to me. " Lady. How did this happen?" she said blushing. I sighed, " Hang on let me explain later," I said walking up stairs. I took some of Dante's clothes and changed into them. I wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

I walked back down stairs drying my hair. "So how did this happen?" Lucia asked again. I didn't answer I pulled her close to me and kissed her romantically. I shut my eyes. I could image the shock on her face. I thought she would pull away but she did not. I broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes. Her face was bright red she looked so confused.

"I changed because you said a while back you only loved men, and I always loved you...I want to be with you always Lucia..."I said She looked so confused I touched her cheek. Her face matched her hair color. 

"Lady..." she all could say. I looked straight in her eyes. She knew I was sincere. She looked down then back at me "Thank You..." was all she said. I smiled at her and kissed her again. I felt my manhood rise and become hard I ignored it. I pulled her close to me. She blushed and held on to me. I picked her up she was so light.

I moved her up to my room. I closed the door and locked it. She blushed and blinked she smiled at me. I moved my way on top of her. I kissed her neck softly moving the strap of her tank top off of her shoulder. I moved my hand down her chest rubbing it.

"Lucia I want you,"I said blushing. She blushed "be gentle its my first time..." I smiled knowing I was the first one to touch her...to love her. I smiled and kissed her again. I felt her hand touch mine. My hand slipped the shirt off of her. I unclipped her bra letting her plump breasts free. I tossed it aside. I couldn't believe this ...its like my dreams are coming true. I unbutton and unzipped her shorts and tossed them aside.

I blushed she was naked; I undid her hair and ran my fingers through it. She blushed and grabbed my hand. I giggled a little and took my hand kissing it then placed it on her left breast. I smirked at her "Your a lot naughtier than I thought" I said rubbing it softly I took the nipple between my fingers. I heard her moan softly, I kissed her forehead and then moved the kiss down to her chest. 

I talked her nipple. It was soft and warm. I nipped at it. I heard Lucia gasped and moan louder. That turned me on. I sat up and removed my shirt and pants. I was naked again as well. I moved on top of her again. My manhood erects. She blushed 'your so handsome." she said. I blushed. We were both covered in sweat. I opened her legs and blushed I glanced at her opening.

I moved into her as I penetrated the virgina. I moved slowly so I didn't hurt her. I held her hand tightly and kissed her. I started to move faster and faster. I heard her moan and gasp. I injected her with my semen. I glanced down at the opening. I removed my penis out and saw some blood.

I blinked and I new I took her virginity away. Her hymen broke. I blushed and kissed her and let her catch her breath. "Did I hurt you love?" I asked softly. She shook hr head "no you didn't." I smiled " good one more time" I said. She nodded and prepared herself. I entered into her again. I thursted softly moaning a little myself I was feeling an intense pleasure. I enjoy this intense pleasure. 

Lucia groans in pain a little. I stop and removed my man hood out. Lucia smiled "I sorry" se said. I shook my head ' no you did very well it was my first time too" I said kissing her. I moved off of her and on to her right. I held her close kissing her.

I could tell she wanted me too, this loved and bond we share was strong. I let her climb on top of me she started to lick me in many places. I breathed heavily and moan. She teased my belly button with her tounge and then stopped. She lay beside me again smiling. I blushed and held her and covered us with the sheets.

"I want to marry you," I said. She looked at me with a huge smiled and nodded "yes I will" she said. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and then we fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
